1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination umbrella and screen attachment, and is more particularly directed to a novel type combination of a beach umbrella which has detachably attached thereto, when in use, an underlying screen apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beach umbrellas for shading the sunlight while lying on the beach, and elsewhere, is conventionally well known in the art. In use, an open beach umbrella generally provides adequate protection from the sunlight to the user. However, other problems often are encountered by the user, while lying under the umbrella, which are not solved by the use of the umbrella. Typical problems encountered by the user, especially on the beach, or other outside areas, are pestering insects, wind, and other adverse inclemental conditions.
There have been many prior attempts to mitigate these problems, as much as possible. One attempt at preventing the above mentioned problems, that is, the annoyance of pestering insects, and mitigating the effect of inclemental adverse weather conditions is the employment of a screen device around the user. For example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,754 to Mairs III, et al, there is disclosed a portable screen assembly for use in outdoor areas, serving as a barrier to the user from the sunlight and other inclemental conditions. Such a device partially accomplishes the objectives herein described. However, such a device, as disclosed by Mairs III, et al, cannot effectively be used in combination with a beach umbrella to adequately shade the sunlight, prevent pestering insects from annoying the user, and acts as a barrier against other inclemental weather conditions. Moreover, heretofore, there has been no practical umbrella and screen apparatus combination in use that would accomplish such objects.